Haruhi Suzumiya
Special Moves Neuteal B - Mikuru Haruhi summons Mikuru onto the field, as she initially stays stationary on the stage. Anybody that faces Mikuru from the front will become turned on, much like Panty's Side B, which also relies on the opponent's hornines. Once an opponent is tuned on, she will run away from the opponent and sit in fear for a few seconds (she can't be ordered around when she's sitting). Tapping A near her will make her walk to the side opposite of where she's facing. Pressing B near her will make for more effective turn-ons, as pressing B while behind her will cause a ranged turn-on. She can only be KOed by falling off ledges, in which it will take 8 seconds for her to respawn. Side B - Photo Rape Note: This move requires Mikuru on the field. When pressing >B near Mikuru, Haruhi will kick her into an opponent, which can break through any type of shield (normal, Bison's Down B, ect.). The character's reaction depends on their wierdness, in some cases, wierder characters won't be stunned for as long as more 'sane' characters. While Mikuru is on an opponent, Haruhi will take a photo of the two, keeping a photo for herself. As long as she holds at least one photo of the victim, their attacks towards Haruhi will halve in damage % and knockback. 4 photos can be stacked at time. Her earliest photo will be knocked off in a chain of 4 A attacks towards her. However, it will reset with 1 hit from Haruhi. In tag teams, the photo only affects the one team member the attack was preformed on (ex. a photo of Panty won't effect Stocking). Up B - Nagato Nagato will appear in a random location on screen, dealing significant damage to the touch. While she is present, she makes Haruhi float for 3 seconds or until B is pressed. Haruhi never notices her. Down B - Aliens! While Haruhi becomes fascinated by a book about aliens, Koizumi will appear behind her, throwing a fireball diagonally upwards at opponents. She never notices Koizumi. Final Smash - Upset Haruhi gives off an upset sigh, as The Closed Giant appears on one side of the stage. Touching it will deal damage, as it occasionally attempts to punch opponents. If nobody gets KOed in 20 seconds, everybody loses a stock as the battle continues on a random stage, much like La Caída de un Meteorito. K.O. Sounds Taunts Note: her taunts are in Japanese. Down Taunt: Giving thumbs up and screams "Yeah!" Up Taunt: "I'll tell, that the whole club was planning on f*****g her!" Side Taunt: She flips her hair Victory Poses Snake Codec Snake- ... That girl won't talk with me 'cause I'm ordinary! She asks if I know any aliens, time travelers, or espers. Give me a break! Otacon- Actually, I am an extraterrestrial. (Mei Ling appears) Mei Ling- Time Travel (Wild Colonel appears) Colonel- I am an esper. But my powers don't work here. Snake- ... Character Description Haruhi Suzumiya is the female high school student protagonist of the Haruhi Suzumiya series. She shows quite a disdain to anything "normal" or "ordinary", and typically favors anything surreal or unnatural, like time travelers, aliens or espers. She is the leader and founder of the SOS Brigade, a club promoting her ideals in which she rules with an iron fist. While smart, athletic and beautiful, she's also headstrong and eccentric. She also has god-like powers to manipulate reality to her hearts content. Role in Subspace Emissary Haruhi makes her first appearance in Camp of Stars alongside her ufologist bro, Jaime Maussan. In Camp of Stars, a running Haruhi and a slowly walking Jaime Maussan approach an empty field. Haruhi complains about Jaime's slow speed, as they are inclined to find more Extraterrestrial activity and evidence. Luckily for them, they find a stranded and ranting Toon Pyron. If Haruhi is chosen and defeats Pyron, she will tell Jaime to gather the evidence, stating she did all the work apprehending them. However, Carlos Trejo snags the trophified Pyron, calling Maussan a fraud and Haruhi a whore. After fighting off some of his bikers, the ufologist duo sets off on a motorcycle trail against Trejo. Trivia *As stated in the moveset's intro, Haruhi is the first "breasted" and anime character to represent YouTube Poop. *She is also the only non-sprited, non-tag team female character introduced. *She currently in the S Tier and 1st in the Tier List. *She has the same voice with Konata, But Different. (She is voiced in Japanese by Aya Hirano and in English by Wendee Lee) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Anime Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Teenager Category:Human Category:Funny Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Japanese Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets